


At the Eurovision

by littlethanktosomeoneachday



Category: Touche Pas A Mon Poste ! RPF
Genre: Eurovision, Eurovision!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/littlethanktosomeoneachday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP meeting at the Eurovision show as the camera points on them during Russia’s performance and they kiss to piss Putin off.<br/>(Done a couple years ago)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Eurovision

“So… we kiss?”  
“We kiss!” Cyril nods firmly. They haven’t made the trip to Austria for that just to back down at the last minute.  
Camille looks at him wearily. The idea of kissing Cyril on the mouth to piss off Putin seemed like a good idea back in Paris when he could escape Cyril’s wandering hands and pretend the hard on in his pants was because of their gorgeous make up artist and not from the many slaps on his ass, hands on the small of his back and sweet nothings said to welcome him onto the set.   
Now, he’s trapped with thousands of people around, the camera filming them sometimes and showing them on the big screen and-… he doesn’t have an escape plan. How is he supposed to explain a hard on when Cyril will press his lips against his ? And with everyone around, they’ll surely end up pressed against one another and Cyril will more than likely feel him through his clothes.

When the time comes, he’s not prepared. He’d been watching the stage, watching things get set up and he’d watched the singer walking onto the stage. And he had been mesmerized by all the lights and the show. And then the songs starts and the big screens are showing people kissing, same sex and not and Cyril just spuns him around and presses their lips together. The shock makes him go slack and Cyril nearly pulls away. But Camille catches him before he does, with his hands on his hips, bringing their body closer. And Cyril doesn’t seem to mind, he even melts into his arms, parting his lips and letting Camille devour him. And Camille cannot believe he’s just kissing his bestfriend, on the mouth, to piss off Putin. He can even feel Cyril’s hands coming to rest on the small of his back before one slides lower and cups his ass through his jeans while the other comes to cup his neck, securing their kiss. They keep on kissing throughout the song, coming up for air when they can but never parting their lips for more than a few seconds.

“Did you really plan to kiss me to piss off Putin as a way of flirting with me?”  
“Yeah…”  
“You really need to revise your flirting techniques!” He exclaims, hands thrown in the air and shaking his head in disbelief. “Oh better, do not.” He looks back at Cyril with a smile and cups his face. “Stay yourself and do not go flirt with anyone else but me.” He kisses him, this time in the privacy of their hotel room. With a king size bed and the whole night and the whole of the following day to spend in it. They’ll visit Austria another day.


End file.
